nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Warre
|- ! align=center colspan=2 Larger version: click here The High Kingdom of Warre in Dark Green, 'The Freestate Freiheit' in Brown, Tyskreich in Purple. |- |'Capital' || Lumina |- |'Largest city' || Lumina |- |'Predominant Spoken Languages' || Irish Gaelic, and English |- |'Government Type' -High King -Queen || · High Kingdom Lubra Mac Aodh Catri Mac Aodh |- |'Establishment' - as Monarchy 300 AD - as High Kingdom 542 AD - as Modern High Kingdom 1823 AD |- |'Area' - Total - % water | TBA mi² TBA km² TBA |- |'Population' | 43,147,327 |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- |'National animal' | Warreic Hound |- | ' | |- | Currency || 1 Luminata |- | Time Zone | |- | Nation Codes || .wr(TLD), WRE(ISO) |- | Calling Code || +53 |} The High Kingdom of Warre also known as Warre ''', or '''The Warreic Kingdoms is a sovereign state in within the north-eastern region of the 'Boreas' sub-continent Boreas in Gaelige. The name, despite it's spelling when using modern latin spelling being phonetically 'Ware' or 'War're', alternates by the regions of the High Kingdom in pronunciation from 'War're', 'Warr', 'Ware', 'Wareu' and 'H'Vwar'reh'. Phonetically, these differences are ignored in most cases, as the typical lack of 'national' pride versuses 'supra-national' pride status which the High Kingship would have in most peoples eyes, despite sharing the same military, education system, monetary system and more; typically destroy any phonetic differences in the name of the High Kingdom and the ancient people by region. It is a nation with a vast amount of coast, with islands, and a few peninsulas, and has a particular affinity and love for the coast, and the seas. Functionally, Warre is a singular, united collection of kingdoms, dominated by the Kingdom of 'Warre' termed as the Kingdom of Lumina or Kingdom of Las in some official documents which refer to the kingdoms at a 'provincial' level., with the other kingdoms functioning in an analogous way to many modern nations 'state-->federal' system, with each of the Riocht/Flathieas functioning as a 'state' and the Ard Riocht functioning as the 'Federal' entity. History Early History The Warreic People were born of an island off of the coast of Eireann, which the Warreic call 'Warestyr' but which the current possessors Tyskreich of, call 'Lyngholm'. They were born of the seeds of Gaelic tribes the same peoples whom migrated towards Eireann around 3,000 BC whom settled upon that island and the northwestern region, Politics of Warre Main Article: Politics of Warre Foreign Relations of Warre Coming Soon! Territorial Disputes Coming Soon! What does one call the Warreic? The term for people who are ethnically and/or nationally is 'Warreic'. Despite being a gaelic people with much in common with their HEireannic cousins, the Warreic are firm with their belief they are a seperate race, and have separate characters least in some ways. Calling Warreic HEireannic or worse, asking them 'What part of Eireann are you from?' is something that might well get the a sizable minority of Warreic in the mood to fight you. Component Portions of the Nation See Warreic Kingdoms, States, and Provinces Geography & Terrain Climate Warreic Culture Food Fashion Architecture Music Economy “There are two things that have always been around us. The Sea, and enemies. From the time when we first pushed back those who would exploit us for weakness, this has been true. In Warestyr and Eireann, in Tiburia and Warre, we have found comfort in the sea and in the blood of our enemies upon our blades. The year may have been changed and the spears and swords may have been traded for artillery strikes and rifles, but the verdict in the same. As long as there are enemies about and the sea close enough for us to slip off into and find freedom, we will be Warreic. Na Warestyr and Na Warrea. For now, we do not sow; we reap.” The Economy of Warre is dominated in economic force by a quadrant of industries, as well as many others. Agriculturally, Warreic are well known for the quality of their beef, their sheep's wool, and their sheep's meat, man Clanns putting most of their effort, money, and man power into fostering their herds and benefiting from it. Beyond that, fishing boats swarm the northern Implarian, hunting for salmon, tuna, and other fish, with the range of the Warreic fishing fleets coming from the Gulf of Mac Lir to the edge of the international date line. Primary Potatoes, Wheat, Tomatoes, and barley. In fact, the force of the herds of the Warreic and their fishing fleets have made a sizable surplus for decades, and the potato farming and wheat farming industries are starting to push beyond the demands of the populace. A minute portion of the population, thereby; works on the storing and shipping of these products, especially fish to the Dominican nations during the season of lent. Beyond these things, exploiting of resources within Warre is a high production ahead, with metal ores, lumber, and oil the Gulf of Mac Lir and in the northeast coastal of the nation, via Oil Platforms. A more sizable portion of the population than many other industries work within these industries or within the industries which support these industries. And finally, but perhaps the most profoundly within the functions of Warreic history, are the Fianna. Despite the more ancient meaning of the words, in modern times they function as highly professional mercenary fighting forces, police forces, and paramilitary groups. While their use within Warre beyond as security guards or to supplement police forces for special events is all but illegal, they are regularly given the patronage of the High Kingdom's government and sent on missions. They are important to Warreic military prescense primarily because most every conflict can find Warreic Fiann within them, if one of the sides or interested parties are willing to pay the price, and these Fiann help revolutionize the Warreic military, regularly. Society Myth Religion Sports Main article: Sports of Warre Ecology Category:Nations Category:Warre Category:Gaelic Nations Category:Boreas